1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electrochromic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which applying a voltage causes some materials to reversibly change their color according to an electric field direction. An electrochromic material is a material that is capable of reversibly changing its light characteristics by electrochemical oxidation and reduction. In other words, some electrochromic materials may not display color when they are not subjected to an applied electric field and may display color when they are subjected to an applied electric field; or otherwise, some electrochromic materials may display color when they are not subject to an applied electric field and they may not display color or may change color when subjected to an applied electric field.
Electrochromic materials may be applied to electrochromic devices in which the light transmittance is changed according to applied voltages.
Electrochromic devices may be applied to light-weight and portable display devices, such as electronic paper, as well as to a devices using light transmittance such as a smart windows.